Chuck Vs The Australian Army
by Doc in Oz
Summary: Team Chuck use the Aussie Army for access beyond Afghanistan. Now complete.
1. A meeting of minds

Chuck Vs. The Australian Army.

Team Bartowski on a mission to Afghanistan and beyond. Swearing involved

**Authors Note:**

Loosely based on my experiences with the Australian Army Reserve during the exercise Kangaroo 89 (and some of the build-up exercises). My nickname was Doc (still is to some).

As I have written the initial scenes based on personal experience, there is little plot. There will be some sort of plot later. I hope.

Originally, I began this story twenty years ago as a _Forever War_ homage. I couldn't get it to work. Then Chuck came along, and you guys. I apologize in advance for my ego keeping my character in the story, but it was the only way I could get some of the quotes and references to fly. That is my excuse, and I'm sticking to it.

I have no idea if this is even any good. I hope you like bits of it.

This story is set early half season 2.

I don't own Chuck et al.

* * *

A meeting of minds.

It was really just a goat track. Had been for a long time. Probably for about five thousand years, probably ten. It followed the natural contours of the land. For untold generations, men had moved their animals along this path. It was only in the last two or so generations that trucks had been used. First Bedfords that had already been ancient when they got here, followed by Soviet machines made in factories that had originally made tanks during the Great Patriotic War. Now, American trucks were found amongst the mix. Even these looked fifty years old.

Team Bartowski (Carmichael for now) was in the back of an Australian Army Landrover, dressed in US battle gear. Chuck and Sarah wore Capitan bars. Casey wore his Marine Major uniform (he'd had a ferial grin when he first put it on).The packs, gear and weapons made it an uncomfortable ride. Chuck hated his gun. Hated having to carry it, hated what it represented. Most of all, he hated the way the _goran ruttin_ thing found every pointy bit of itself and then dug itself into his knees, ankles, or anyplace it could find on him to hurt him. The thing hated him back, he was sure. He looked at Casey, and Sarah. They were both, _just riding_. Showoffs.

Not that he enjoyed flashing, he did enjoy Sarah's smile at him when he did. This flash had lead them to Afghanistan. Their actual destination was still further. Via Castle to gear up in Army gear, then a ride to Edwards, for a lift around the world. He'd slept fitfully on the plane. Way worse than coach. Probably worse than steerage. On the Titanic. It smelled …. different when they got off the plane. Ate, Casey organized another flight to ….this part of the country (wherever _this _part was).

A different Army was waiting for them when they got off the plane. Casey went to the commanding officer. The whole officer rank thing was difficult to follow. Chuck stood when Casey and Sarah did. He didn't know what to do with his gun. He tried to copy Casey and Sarah.

When they were on the American base, Casey would salute, and the officer would salute back (sometimes the other person initiated the salute sequence). But the Aussies didn't salute _them_. And the Aussies had funny salutes. Almost like Rimmer. They saluted each other, Chuck had seen that, but not the Americans. They stood to attention, but no salute. Chuck was confused.

Sarah was well aware that Chuck wasn't comfortable, but there hadn't been a chance to speak since getting off the Galaxy transport. She'd got him to copy what she did. The quicker they got to the destination, the better. Chuck was a dead giveaway.

Casey emerged with an Aussie Major. His name was Cook. He was the battalion 2IC. Chuck wondered if Cook had been ribbed about being a Capitan Cook. Probably not, looking at him. Major Cook took them to what Chuck thought of as the motor pool (he had seen _some_ M*A*S*H), and it was less of a car yard than Chuck expected. The team loaded into the back of the little off road car.

Cpl "Doc" Goodsir squinted into the glare towards the oncoming dust cloud. The radio call came through a few minutes prior warning they were about to get a visitor. When the sound reached him, he relaxed a little. Not a truck, Rover by the sound of it.

Shortly later, an Australian Army Land Rover clattered up to the check point. Doc recognized the driver and front passenger. That was the battalion 2IC and his driver. The passengers in the rear wore different uniforms. American.

"G'Day Doc, all good?"

"Yes sir. Stone fire."

"Cold stubbie" Major Cook replied to the password challenge. "I have some visitors for Mr Wilson, can you escort us?"

"Of course sir." Doc replied, and called for his 2IC using field signals, tapping the top of his hat for the 'come here' sign. As the visiting Americans debussed, he asked if they wanted any water, or to top up their bottles.

Chuck mostly fell out of the rover. He nodded to the Australian Corporal standing at the check point. This guy was Chuck's height and roughly the same age and build. He wore glasses and was apparently left-handed from the way he held his gun. Chuck almost laughed when he saw the Aussie's reaction to Sarah getting (gracefully) out of the rover. He knew that look, it was the Sarah Walker in '_slow motion, invisible wind machine_' look. Chuck still suffered from it.

Sarah noticed Chuck's wry smile. She smiled to herself, this was the first emotion he'd shown since leaving Burbank. Chuck caught Sarah's smile, and his disappeared with a guilty micro burst, followed by what Chuck thought was a poker face. She made a mental note to find out what happened, but she was glad. Chuck was back. Mostly.

Major Cook said "Corporal, this is Major Casey, Captains Walker and Carmichael, you'll be seeing them around for the next few days."

"Sir. Major, Captains, I'm Corporal Goodsir."

Casey grunted. The grunt sounded like "Corporal"

When Cpl Rees (Doc's 2IC) turned up, they set off to the command post.

"Top of the ridge, ma-am, sirs" said Doc as he lead them along the road past the check point, and then off the trail, and up the hill.

Chuck followed the group up the rocky climb. The two Aussies, Casey and Sarah moved silently and quickly over the rocks. Chuck couldn't find a safe place to put his feet without at least three loose rocks rolling around. He came perilously close to twisting his ankle frequently. He banged his gun twice against the rocks. He put it back over his shoulder. He knew everyone was looking at him, the same way Casey _always_ looked at him.

It was only about a one hundred foot climb, but they were all breathing hard as they reached a natural depression that was the reporting point for entry to the CP. Chuck was gasping, and leaning over, hands on his knees. Chuck knew he was nowhere as fit as Sarah and Casey, but _still_, he should be able to do this. The rest were breathing hard through their noses. Doc rather liked the way Sarah wore her sheen of sweat. Both she and the Casey were scanning the surroundings. They'd obviously picked the camouflaged CP, Doc went to Chuck;

"It's the altitude, sir. You'll get used to it; just try not to run a marathon for the next few days, OK?"

"Thanks." He gulped, and flashed Doc a grin.

Doc called the CP on his headset, and was cleared to proceed.

* * *

**A.N. **I've based my visualisation of the terrain on two areas. In 1986, I was part of the Pacific Reserve exercise in Hawaii, in the Pohakuloa Training Area, this gave me the altitude shortness of breath, and the rocks rolling underfoot (how no-one broke an ankle during the ex is a mystery). The general landscape is based on the area surrounding Kununurra in West Australia. Both are stunning areas for different reasons.


	2. The care and feeding of APCs

I don't own Chuck et al

Concerning the care and feeding of Abrahams APCs

Major Cook introduced the Americans to Doc's platoon commander, Lieutenant Wilson and his 2IC Sergeant Joseph. Doc and the Captains hung in the back ground, while the two Majors and the Lt talked. Doc noticed his fellow section commander, Cpl "DB" Bowen, looking at the group. Doc invited DB over with a sideways nod, and introduced him to the two Captains. After a bit, he and DB retreated a bit to discuss the platoon activities from the last few days. It wasn't _really_ gossip.

Doc glanced back at the pair of Captains. He noticed they stood close together, she was saying something to him, and he beamed back at her. Her smile in reply was genuine, but God, it was _fast_.

Sergeant Joseph came from the officers, calling Doc over, and returned to the group. Lt Wilson said "Doc, need you to look after our guests for the night, we'll be rotated to another task tomorrow. O-Group at 1600, get DB to send a runner to Hindzey" "Yes sir."

Doc lead Major Casey back to the others. "Right-ho, ma-am and sirs, when you're ready, I'll take you back down to 'SanlyBowitz.'" And made eye contact with DB, and told him about the O-group and runner.

Chuck followed the others. "SanlyBowitz,' he knew that from somewhere…. _SanlyBowitz, Saint…. Saint Liebowitz, ho no. _And then realized he'd paraphrased the Abbot from the book. _Liebowitz, 'A Canticle For Leibowitz.' Monks. Desert. Post Deluge. What was the monk's name? _Chuck had identified with him_…. Francis? Gerard? The poor sod saw the world in a million shades of grey, and his Abbot wanted black-and-white. , that was it. Francis of…_

Doc noticed and asked "Sir?" at the same time as Sarah asked "Chuck? Are you ….."

"Would that make you Brother Francis of Utah?"

A slow smile spread across Doc's face "I didn't realize people still studied the classics. I've been calling it that for three weeks now."

"Well, I'm more a movie and TV person. Haven't read that since ….. junior high" the two were studying each other more seriously now. Sarah had a secret smile. Major Casey's grunt brought them up, and Doc resumed the lead. Sarah leant over the Chuck with a question in her cobalt eyes. He just grinned, and danced his eyebrows.

Back down at 'SanlyBowitz' Doc helped them take their packs from the Rover. Major Cook left some jerry cans of water, as well as some 24 hr ration packs for the visitors, and after exchanging farewells, drove off back to HQ.

"Ma-am, sirs, let's get you somewhere to crash." Doc said, as he led them to the section's bivouac away from the check point. He positioned them near the centre of the rough circle of shallow pits. The section was naturally curious, so he took the visitors to the occupied pits. After the grand tour, he asked if they'd eaten. No. So Doc got the 'rat packs' they'd gotten, as well as his own opened one from his big pack. He got his guys to start their own meals on a 50% stand-to.

"Wow, chocolate."

Doc grinned, thought of keeping the secret, but decided that might set back AUS-US relations back a few years. "Uh, sir? While the chocolate is nice, it does contain a laxative. Don't eat all of in one sitting." And held up a green packet, "the 'dog biscuits' clog you up, if you do eat all of it.."

"You're kidding?"

"No. It's not that fast, just be aware, that all. Hard tack has a ….. clogging tendency after a few days. If its bad, eat the chocolate." And ate a section to show it was alright. He set up the Hexamine stove to make a mug of tea, and saw that Casey and Sarah had already figured it out, and Chuck was following the lead of Doc and Sarah. Doc noticed that the trio all had the same ration number – C, while his was currently a G. They all found a tinned meat suitable for lunch, and Doc had to show Chuck how to use the spoon/can opener. Tea/coffee, and a few dog biscuits rounded out lunch. Doc gathered the rubbish in an empty sand bag used for the purpose, and left it with the gun pit so the others could do the same.

Doc told the trio he needed to return to the check point so the others could have their lunches. Casey grunted, and took some paperwork from his thigh pocket. Chuck looked at Sarah, and then asked if he could follow. Sarah looked at Casey. Casey grunted, and all three got up to follow. Doc organized for the relief to follow him, and changed places with Reesie and the other two diggers.

The day wore on, but for Doc and Chuck, the afternoon went by quickly. There was two trucks during the afternoon, Doc and Pizza checked the goats (or sheep, hard to tell) for insurgents before allowing them to pass. Casey and Sarah conferred over his notes. Doc noticed that Sarah glanced at Chuck every ten minutes or so. And vice versa. It was kinda cute, she would check on him, then he would glance over to her. Neither at the same time. Like a very slow invisible tennis game.

Doc and Chuck tested each other over a wide range of SF subjects. Each cracking the other up with quotes, and imitations. One of these imitations caused Doc to turn serious. Chuck was in the middle of a Full Rimmer Space salute, when Doc stopped his hand mid way. "Sir, you don't want to do that …. " Chuck looked hurt, and Sarah whipped around to see what happened.

Doc said "Sir, don't you remember M*A*S*H? 'Snipers in the area, sir""

"Oh….. oh shit"

"It's OK, we are miles from anyone, we are pretty safe, but …. Bad habit to get into, OK?"

"Yeah, OK. Sarah, it's alright" he said as she came near, concern in her eyes.

"Uh, Corporal …. Goodsir stopped me making a mistake."

She looked at Doc, gave a _very_ quick smile and nodded. Doc thought he got the message, and nodded back. _We need to talk._ Yes, we do.

It took a bit, but the moment faded, and they returned to fandom. Doc had never been to conventions. Chuck made them sound great. Chuck had a greater depth of TV shows, mainly because of the number of stations available to him. Doc was more of a reader. He put Chuck onto Alan Steele, and his two best books, _Orbital Decay, _and its semi-sequel,_ Lunar Descent_. They were brothers of a thinly scattered fraternity.

At 1545, Doc took the Americans back up to the CP again. He was helping Chuck move quieter, and carry his rifle properly. Chuck noticed that Sarah was aware of his improvement. He tried the nose breathing thing when they stopped for clearance.

The O-group was pretty basic. All three section commanders were there, as well as Lt Wilson, Sgt Joseph and the American trio. Major Casey lead the mission part of the brief. Using a rough 'mud map' made of twigs, rocks, rope and kidney cups he told them they were going to an airfield about 30 kilometers away. The Americans needed their support to hold the field while they observed and reported. Lt Wilson then took over the execution and logistics of the movement. Cpl Bowen would stay to man the check point, Cpls Hindze and Goodsir will accompany. APCs from the Lancers had been organized for part of the transport to _this_ junction, and a forced march for the remaining 10k leg. Relief from B coy to follow in two days, and return to Bn HQ. Frequencies, and passwords were confirmed.

Doc took Sarah and Chuck back to 'SanlyBowitz,' while Casey stayed to use the radio, and then his sat phone.

When they got back, Chuck asked where the …. latrine was. Doc made sure he had the toilet paper from his rat pack, and showed him. When Doc got back, Sarah gave him a measured smile.

Doc started first "OK, I buy the Major as military. Without Chuck, I buy _you_ in a uniform. But all three together? What do I need to know?"

She paused for a heartbeat, he could feel her measuring him. "Our ranks _are_ real, Chuck is…. a specialist. And well, he is who he is. Thank you for helping him, he's been scared since he got here."

"That's no trouble. Don't want him to get us… in trouble. Has he fired a weapon?"

"That's why we're here."

"…Mmmkay"

"Look, please keep doing what you've been doing. He's responded more to you than I've seen before. Seriously, this is the first time I've seen him smile in days"

Chuck returned.

Doc nodded, and Cpt Walker started sorting out her pack.

Chuck said "Wow, that toilet paper….."

Doc replied "Mmmm, government issue 2ply, shiny."

Late in the afternoon, Doc organized for dinner. Chuck wondered why so early, and Casey told him

"It gets dark later, moron. No lights."

"Oh."

At dusk, the section went into stand-to, and waited for their eyes to adjust to the full dark, before relaxing back to 50%. Sarah had to keep Chuck still during this time. The night routine began; with a rotation of the check point (two could do it now. Locals didn't tend to drive after dark), and a piquet at the Gun pit. Staggered two hour shifts. Casey grunted at Doc. He volunteered the Americans into the piquet. Not that Doc didn't trust them, but he factored splitting them up so there was always one Aussie with each Yank. The rest started to sleep.

As section commander, Doc traditionally pulled the last piquet of the night, an almost unbroken sleep. With one hour to go, the other half of the piquet changed. Normally the leaving piquet would wake his replacement, make sure they got to the Gun pit. Doc had organized that Chuck shared the last hour with himself, so he sent Stretch back to sleep, and went to Chuck's sleeping bag. In the dim light, he saw that Sarah (who had let her hair out) had fallen asleep against Chuck's side. Her head on his chest, he with one arm around her back. Doc smiled.

"Chuck" in a loud whisper.

_Click_. Smile gone now.

Sarah had pointed a pistol at Doc, and was sitting up, scanning around herself. Recognized Doc, aimed up, and took the weapon back down to DefCon 2. She smiled apologetically at Doc, and helped him wake Chuck. Doc realized that Casey had woken at the sound of the hammer being drawn back. Wow.

They weren't able to return to the quote fest they'd had in the afternoon, but Doc wanted enough time so Sarah had time to fall asleep.

"How long have you been w….. I mean, worked with Cpt Walker?"

"Year and a bit"

"So, have you …."

"It's ….. complicated.

"And yet the human population on this planet is about six billion."

Chuck grinned, "She's the best thing that's happened to me. I was in a …. low point, and … um. Anyway, she was assigned to me. My detail. The Major too. I have a …. knack with scattered data."

"You tell her?"

"Hmm?"

"How you feel. You should. Might be worth the time."

"Its …. complicated. Pretty sure she knows, anyway. I think everyone knows. I'm lousy at poker."

Doc's turn to grin "Yeah, well. Thank God women get interested too, otherwise most men would die alone, with the entire boxed Star Trek collection. And some cool tee shirts."

"Don't forget the collector's edition Tron poster." Chuck grinned into the growing dawn.

"Ok, that was specific."

Sarah smiled lightly to herself in her half slumber at mention of the poster.

Chuck continued, "There are rules …. If we… you know what? I would rather have Sarah yelling at me for not staying in the car, than never have known her. You know? I'd take just five minutes of angry Sarah every day for as long as …. than never.

Doc noticed the light, and checked his watch "Time to wake the rest." And went to start waking the section for the morning stand-to.

After sun up, they went to 50%, and began weapons cleaning, and hygiene. Chuck was amazed that Doc didn't shave using soap, just a dry disposable razor.

Doc grinned at him, "Funny thing, I can't shave like this at home, only in the field. And the bloody thing last longer like this. I can get about two weeks out of this razor here. With soap, I'm lucky to get 3 or 4 days." Sarah noticed Casey's expression with a wry smile.

Casey asked "I thought the Aussies relaxed the shaving at times like these?"

"Some units, sir. We're just infantry. Our Colonel likes the Queen's regs; 'every man _will_ shave.'"

Breakfast was toughest cereal biscuit Chuck had ever encountered. Not all that surprisingly, quite filling.

At 1030, the rest of the platoon came to the checkpoint.

About 1100, dust cloud reported, and Doc went to the checkpoint. Four Armored Personnel Carriers rolled into the check point in a cloud of dust, and noise.

For Doc, the funniest point was when the Turret Head in command tried to check the troops for excess noise from their packs and webbing. Sgt Joseph kindly pointed out that _any_ noise his men made was _more_ than covered by 'deafening roar these tin butter-boxes made.' Exit one frustrated Tankie. Doc made a mental note to nominate him for a "Bent Barrel" award.

One of the APCs was a RAAME. No room in the back for troops. It was armed like the others, but the back was full of spares.

Doc lost the Yanks to Platoon HQ in the chalk assignments. He saw Chuck about to request Doc's APC, and he stopped him with eye contact, and a nod. Chuck returned the nod, and a small shrug.

In the back of the Carrier, Doc took the offered head-set and sat down. Not comfortable. Noisy. Cramped and dark. Smell of diesel. No suspension you could notice. The convoy took off leaving one section behind to await replacement.

Doc was famous for sleeping in these things. His snoring once was louder that the APC at idle. Sgt Joseph made sure new guys learned this.

The _THUMP_ woke him up. The Tankies were cursing in his headset. The APC lurched, lurched and jerked. Stopped _very_ suddenly, on an angle. The Corporal in the turret was screaming at him "Think it was a mine! Ambush LEFT. Debus Right!" Doc repeated to his men the same, and the ramp dropped. Out and turn right. Drop. Fast. "Instant!" he yelled. And took stock. His APC wasn't going anywhere. Not today. His section worked their weapons to the 'instant' condition.

The other APCs had pulled off the road, and troops scattered from the back too. The three remaining APC roared off, fanning out. There was a stream of automatic fire coming from a slight rise about 200 meters away from the road. Most of it aimed at the APCs, tinging, and bonging off the metal.

There was zero cover here. It was just a rocky desert. Doc saw Casey grab Chuck and pull him to the ground. Both Sarah and Casey were scanning furiously. Sgt Joseph called out (Parade Ground Voice) "Platoon GO!"

"Go, go go" yelled Hindzie and Doc, as the whole body of troops scrambled forwards. "Down" came the yell from about 4 voices. Lt Wilson came over the radio. Hindzie, you're with me. Doc, left flank."

"Copy. Gun, Go!" and the gun team, got up, ran zigzag about 10 feet, and back down again.

"Rifles, go!" same with the rifle team.

"Scouts, go" and moved himself with the two scouts.

Repeat, mix up the sequence and repeat. Fire at the enemy when you can. Repeat.

Chuck was shitscared. Casey and Sarah were screaming at him to get down. They were too far from him to grab him. Doc zagged, and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and dragged Chuck with him. Then to the ground. Sarah was still screaming at him.

"It's OK, I've got him. I've got him" he yelled to Sarah. Casey nodded, and nudged Sarah. Sarah, paused, stared at Doc. Hard. And nodded.

"Oh, fuck. Now I'm in trouble" he said to Chuck.

"Huh?" said Chuck calming down a bit.

"Well, if I bring you back with even a hang nail, she's gunna kill me. Gun GO!"

"OK, when I say 'scouts' you move, OK? Scouts GO!"

Chuck got the hang of it by the third time, and Doc stopped dragging him. Once they were clear of the ambush zone, they just ran. They reached a point level with the enemy position, "Reesie, traversing, grazing enfilade fire. Go!"

"From a defilade position" came back the grin from Rees. They'd both been on the same subject course. He and Pop let fly with the machine gun.

"In position, boss" Doc called over the radio. _Copy_. They saw the platoon move forward more aggressively. The APCs and ground troops coordinated themselves. Hindzie used one of the APCs as rolling cover. The APCs reached a point where they couldn't depress the 50 cal gun down enough to cover the position. Doc called for section fire, and advanced in extended line, keeping Chuck behind himself.

Three of the enemy were killed (messily) during the fire fight. Two wounded were screaming. One moaned with a bubbling sound. He died soon after. Three tried to run, but a warning burst from the 50 cal brought them to a halt. Hands up.

Rosie was on the radio, reporting the contact. Hard-on and Sgt Joseph were attending the wounded. Blackie had done his ankle in the fire-and-movement over the rocks, and Jonno had been shot though the left forearm. He got looked after first.


	3. To 'trudge'

I don't own Chuck et al

To 'Trudge'

"I would walk 500 miles,

And I would walk 500 more…"

Doc half sang under his breath,

"Just to BE the man who walked a

THUUSAND miles to fall down at your door"

Chuck trudged beside Doc, looked at him, but lacked the energy do anything more. _Great, now I'm going to have that stuck in my head_.

The platoon was in a forced march along the road. They'd left the APC, wounded and captives behind. Willow wasn't happy. 'Not Happy Jan.' Casey had forced the situation. They needed to be there. And they couldn't afford to burn more daylight. Short answer is, they were now moving by GP express.

To Chuck, it felt like they'd walked for hours. Days. Sarah was encouraging him, making sure he drank. Making sure he kept up.

Lt Wilson noticed the platoon was spreading out too far, and called a halt to reform, and rest for ten minutes.

"Oh, thank God" said Chuck as he sat down. Sarah went to Casey to confer and check the GPS. Doc dropped his pack, and loosened Chuck's.

"Chuck, get up."

"Tired."

"Chuck, look around"

Chuck looked. He was the only one sitting.

"Get up. If you take the pressure off your feet, you'll get blisters"

"I think it's too late"

"Then they'll get worse. Get up" and Chuck gave him his hand so he could help him up.

"God, it feels good to get that pack off."

Doc was scanning the horizon.

"Doc?"

"Yeah, mate?"

Chuck smiled to himself. He was a 'mate' now. He liked that. "Was that a bad battle?"

"Dunno, that was my first."

Eyebrow dance. "But you were so cool, you were amazing, you dragged me, and … well saved me."

"I was petrified. Told you, if I brought you back with a scratch, _she_ would have killed me."

(After the fire fight, Sarah had raced to Chuck. Doc was sure she would hug him, but they stopped less than a foot apart. Their hands drifted to within inches of each other, never actually touching. She checked he was OK, and asked again if he was sure. And thanked Doc. Doc was pretty sure he'd do something stupid again to get a repeat of that than you smile.)

"But how did you do it?"

"Mate, been training for a while now. Bloody should have done alright. Look, the training just kicks in, OK? Sergeant yells, you jump. That's kinda what sergeants are for. Tell you one thing; the clean-up wasn't normal. Your Major pushed for us to be on the road _very_ quickly."

"Uh, yeah, we need to be there before a certain time."

"Come on, mate. Let's go."

There was more trudging. Doc got Chuck to carry the rifle like everyone else.

The trudging lasted hours. They stopped twice more. Chuck's feet hurt, but he didn't get blisters.


	4. Chuck rides in a chopper

I don't own Chuck et al

Chuck rides in a chopper

The air strip was in sight. Really it was just a section of desert with most of the larger rocks pushed to either side. A pre-fab, a largish shed. A radio tower.

It was late in the day. The platoon circled around to come in from the West. As the Sun was setting, they took the field. It was empty. The platoon harboured up about a thirty meters radius around the pre-fab and tower. The three Americans searched the shed, then moved onto the pre-fab. Broke in, and searched the files. Casey circling the outside of the building. Sarah called him in after a few minutes.

Doc could see Sarah was pleased with Chuck. Casey seemed less pleased. He made a call on his sat phone. Then went to Lt Wilson.

At the O-Group later, it was explained that this had been a success. Major Casey was pleased (he didn't look it) with their conduct. Eat, rest, transport back to Bn HQ.

Chuck (and consequently, Sarah) found his way to Doc's section in time to share a meal. All were tired. Doc liked the way Sarah rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. If you didn't know better, you'd swear she was asleep. Chuck was grinning. He liked her head there too. He and Doc chatted about stupid things. Funny things they'd done in the past. Sarah kept smiling with her eyes closed.

Doc knew he should get some rest, and by extension Chuck, but they chatted for about an hour.

Doc heard the choppers first. "Shit."

Sarah woke instantly. Hand on Chuck's chest she told him to wait here. She stood with Doc, listening for the choppers.

"Friend of yours?" Doc asked her.

"Don't think the other side has air cover" And they both made their way to the center of the harbour. Casey was on his sat phone. Authenticating to the approaching aircraft.

"Walker, what color is your flare?"

"Green."

"Green smoke thrown, over" he said into the phone. "Throw it" he said to Sarah.

She went to throw the flare, and then to find Chuck.

Lt Wilson said "Doc, your new friends have some influence. Looks like they're giving us a lift home, get the guys ready."

Three (black) Blackhawks flew in, hovered for what felt like an age, then touched down. Casey spoke to the chalk commander. Then the platoon climbed in. This time Chuck got his way, and rode with Doc. And Sarah. And Casey. He was like a kid (or a Labrador), grinning as he rode in the chopper. He noticed Doc's deathgrip on the Jesus bar over the door.

"Don't you like flying?" almost hurt his new toy didn't give his ..mate ..the same fun it gave Chuck.

"Actually, I love it. I'm a private pilot, so I'm used to fixed wing. And I prefer to fly. Actually fly." He said, mimicking his hands on an imaginary control yoke.

Sarah giggled to herself, and glanced at Casey. Yep, the same feeling, he just hid it better. She almost nudged Chuck to share her joy. Thought better of it, and straightened her face with a sigh.

* * *

**A.N.** Thankyou to evilredknight for reminding me that Sarah has her licence too.


	5. Socially excited

I don't own Chuck et al

Socially Excited

There was a commotion at the entrance to the ORs Mess.

"You need to be a guest to come in here, sir"

Doc looked up from his laptop. Chuck, Sarah and Casey were at the entrance to the boozer. _Oh, shit._ "Phil, they're ….. Thank you mister president, these are my guests."

Doc lead the trio to the visitors book, "Can I get you to _scribble_" and made eye contact with Sarah and Casey "your names in the book please?"

Casey's eyes tightened, and the tiniest of nods from Sarah, who whispered to Chuck, who nodded largely. When they signed the books, their names and units were less than legible.

"Please, have a seat" and took them back to the table where his laptop was playing music. "We offer a massive choice of Tooheys New in our fine establishment. Beer?"

After the platoon got back, the Yanks had disappeared first. The platoon was dismissed, cleaned and locked weapons and ammo in the armory, and allowed to get their ech bags from the Q-store, assigned a hut and cots for the night. Shower. Change of uniform. Underpants (for the first time in weeks). Fresh socks. Swap boots.

Bliss.

Could have gone to bed, tired from the march. Doc was too keyed up, decided to go for a beer or nine.

Chuck et al had been invited to the officer's mess. After three beers (Tooheys New, 4.9% alcohol), Chuck and Sarah were … happy. Casey knew the routine of these messes, but it wasn't …. his preferred situation. He allowed Chuck to find Doc.

"Yes, but why can't we just come in? Isn't this a soldier's bar?"

"Yes Chuck, but you guys are _officers_. On a smaller base, we'd have a shared mess. Here, there are Officer Messes, Sergeants Messes, and an Other Ranks mess. They're all a bit funny about allowing each other into the others places.

Chuck was having fun, trolling through Doc's music. A little more hard rock, a little older and more mainstream than Chuck had, but a pretty good list. Some Aussie stuff he didn't know.

Casey was watching the TV. "What the hell is this game?"

"Cricket. We're playing…. Looks like Sud Efrica" said Doc imitating a South African accent. "You know me Rutchie, I don't hold a grudge, to me a grudge is somewhere you pork your coor." He quoted.

Sarah spluttered her beer, and laughed. All at the table looked at her.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten that joke. That was …. The Last Man?"

"Twelfth Man"

Chuck was fascinated, "How did…. have you been to Australia?"

"I was …. stationed there for a bit." Sarah schooled her emotions. It had been a simple document exchange. She was sure Bryce had padded a couple of extra days on, an informal holiday. Bryce had loved the CD left in the rental car, and told her about this old roommate back in college, who would have found it hilarious. The look on his face was the only time a pre-CIA Bryce showed up.

He'd genuinely liked this roommate. While she knew logically who the roommate now was, she only just got it. At the time, she'd had a flash of jealousy for the unknown roommate. Just the memory of him could bring out this Bryce.

For an instant, she wanted to touch Chuck, share the memory with him. But Bryce was ….. a complicated subject with Chuck. She was getting tired of _complicated_.

Sarah didn't notice, but Chuck had pegged her micro-expression. _Bryce_, something about Bryce. Had to be. But it was something….she wanted to share. Something good. He wanted to ask her. Later, maybe.

"The loan car had the disc already in it. I didn't get all the jokes, but the ones I did were really funny. I loved Australia. Great scenery, the beaches are great. And I believe that would be my … shout?" she even managed to get a reasonable Australian accent into that last word.

Chuck asked "What's a 'shout'?"

"Round, the Aussies call it a shout."

Sarah came back with the beers. Doc passed one to Casey saying;

"The vessel with the pestle" and one to Chuck,

"The flagon with the dragon." And Chuck grinned. Sarah smiled because Chuck was smiling.

It was Casey who cracked them up. "They _broke_ the chalice from the palace?"

Chuck and Doc stared at him in disbelief.

Casey said "What, you own all the quotes? 'Sides, my mother loved that film."

"Oh, my God!" – Sarah.

"Get it?" – Doc.

"Got it" – Chuck.

"Good." – Casey.

"Who are you, and what have you done with John Casey?" – Sarah.

All drank. Chuck noticed the song that was currently playing. He liked it, but had never heard of the band.

"Cold Chisel. Good pub band. Good beer music. Hang on, let's see…." and scrolled though the list. "Gentlemen!" Doc addressed the mess "I give you the National Anthem!" and the mess stood to attention.

Doc cued up 'Khe Sanh,' turning up the volume. The piano intro generated some approval from the men in the mess.

_**I left my heart to the sappers round Khe Sanh  
And my soul was sold with my cigarettes to the blackmarket man  
I've had the Vietnam cold turkey  
From the ocean to the Silver City  
And it's only other vets could understand….**_

Chuck and Sarah looked in amazement. The whole group in the mess were singing (and screaming) along. Everyone knew all (or some version) of the words.

Doc got his note pad out, and wrote down a couple of song titles. "When you get a chance, listen to these. Good maudlin drinking tunes." Handing the note to Chuck.

'_Flame trees' _and_ 'When the war is over'_

"Thanks."

"Corp ….. Doc, you look like a man who could use a cigar." Casey said.

Doc Spocked an eyebrow. "OK, shall we adjourn to the beer garden?" indicating the back doors. They all followed.

Outside, Casey offered Doc a full cigar. Doc eyed it with apprehension. Much larger than any he'd smoked before, and said

"OK, I fucked up this bad did I?"

An amused grunt from Casey. Chuck looked at Doc with concern.

Doc said "Straight from the old Section Commanders Hand Book. If you have to correct … if a subordinate fucks up, and you are coaching them to do better, break it to them gently. Offer them a cigarette. It's an old book, Vietnam era." He looked at the cigar "so how big did I fuck up?"

"Actually, you did very well. This is a thank you. Walker described you as a cross between myself, and Chuck." _That_ looked like a bad taste in Casey's mouth. "You helped Chuck. He likes you. He listened to you. Thanks."

"It was for purely selfish reasons I assure you. I didn't want him to get us killed. Why do I get the feeling we haven't finished with you guys yet?"

Grunt. Doc tentatively tagged that as a number 5. A small _yes._

"Walker tells me you've …No good deed goes un-punished."

Doc said to Casey "So, are we going to receive posthumous VCs? Or do our next to kin get told the brakes failed on the bus?"

"Properly done, neither. But you will have to sign some pretty tight paper work. I've had a long day. I'm going to go to bed. Keep it quiet when you get in" he said to Sarah. "Good night. Good work today" he said to Doc as he left via the 'garden' gate, puffing on the remains of his cigar.

Doc thankfully stubbed out his cigar "Gah! Bit much for me" he said to Sarah.

Sarah stepped forward, placing her hand on his upper arm said "Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"You looked after Chuck today. Well, for the last, what? Two days? Thank you."

"You should tell him." He saw the fear in her eyes, they both checked that Chuck was out of earshot. "Look, I'm not blind. He lo… likes you. A lot. And you are _damn_ keen on him. Pretty sure it'll be worth your while."

"It's ….. "

"Complicated, yeah. Wow, déjà vu. Comma-pause-however…."

"What's complicated? Where's Casey?" asked Chuck.

Sarah smiled at him. "Come on, let's go back inside."

They drank more beer. Chuck skittered through Doc's music, "Hunters and Collectors, Powderfinger and Hoodoo Gurus?"

"We do Gurus."

* * *

After a bit, they left for bed. On the way back, some animal made a noise.

Doc said "Oh listen, a Dickfer."

Chuck began to laugh.

Sarah bit, "Alright, what's a Dickfer?" in a bored voice.

Chuck began to laugh harder. Sarah turned on him and in a sweet voice asked

"Chuck? I _will_ hurt you. What's a Dickfer?"

Chuck was now impersonating the palace scene from Monty Python's _Life Of Brian._

Doc took pity, and trying not to laugh said "What's a Dickfer? To pee with."

_Oh, God. Men._ They never knew the effort it cost her to not laugh.

They all got back to the hut. Chuck quoting "Be werry, werry kwiet.'

"We're hunting wabbits. Hahahah."

"Ok, seriously, the guys are trying to sleep."

"Sorry Sarah."

Doc said, "I'm guessing behind the blanket is the ladies half of this establishment. G'night ma-am, sir."

"Doc, its Chuck."

"Not since we left the boozer, sir. Purporting to act in a military manner."

* * *

**A.N. **Lyrics for Khe Sanh used without permission. Oops. Written by Don Walker (no relation).

After outlining this, I wrote my song fic "Flame Trees." I am indecently proud of it (its the only thing I've written that is any good).

When I checked iTunes online, I couldn't find Cold Chisel listed. If you can't find them either, try Jimmy Barnes – former lead singer for Chisel.

Trufans will recognise a _Dickfer_ as a mythical creature from _Spies Like Us._

Oh, and the _Vestle with the pestle_ stuff is from _The Court Jester._ One of the funniest scenes on film.


	6. Scanners on the range

I don't own Chuck et al

Scanners on the range

The rifle made a God awful BOOM to Chuck's abused head.

Doc had woken them up, taken them to breakfast. Then to the armory to get their rifles, and then to the range.

"Doc, I hate guns."

"You're in luck then sir, this is a rifle."

Doc had spent about an hour training Chuck the conditions of readiness.

_Load._

_Unload._

_Load._

_Action_

_Instant_

_Unload_

_Action_

Feeding rounds into the magazine.

Weapon pointed _downrange_ sir.

Finger _off_ the trigger guard, sir.

_Downrange_ sir. That a ways.

_Load_

_Action_

_Instant_

_Unload_.

Then he took Chuck to the mound, 50m range.

Chuck fired his first rifle. He hated rifles now, too.

"Captain Walker, would you like to help me here, call fall of shot please?"

_BOOM._

"Um, not sure."

Doc grinned. That was a polite way of saying it. "Right-ho Chuck. Both eyes open." Sarah looked at Doc "It works for me. Now, you're flinching at the recoil. Hold it tight. Firm. Don't hurt yourself, hold it too tight and your arms will tire. Firm, OK? Line up the target with the sights. Foresight in the centre of the dot. Got it? Good, breath in. sights go down. Out. Sight goes up. Line it up when you are holding your breath. Good. Now, next breath, you are going to make a slow fist. Out. In. 3, 2, fist."

Boom.

"Good!, How did we go?"

"Low, left." From Sarah.

"Again."

"Low, right."

"Again."

Doc worked Chuck through the magazine. In the end it wasn't a bad grouping. Doc told them that 'that was because the M16 wasn't terribly accurate.' Chuck accepted that.

During the session on the mound, Doc saw Chuck had settled into the weapon, and wasn't flinching, he told them the story of The Unluckiest Blowfly In The World;

_When I was in school cadets, we were at the local rifle range. Firing 22s, on loan from the club. We were third year, so we were coaching the first years. Myself and my mate, Glen, were side by side. My kid had finished, but Glen's kid had never fired a rifle before. Glen was having trouble getting him to calm down. I tried to help, by calling fall of shot for them, so Glen could focus on Mottie. It was bad. Kid couldn't help it, but he couldn't shoot for shit. Anyway, I'm looking through the 'scope, and there was this blowfly crawling all over the target. A few shots, and the fly didn't react. Then one shot, no fly. Just a hole where it was, one wing and one leg stuck to the paper. Total accident. Last I heard, that section of the target was still framed in the club house._

Doc made Chuck work though the next magazine on full auto.

"Short, controlled bursts."

"I've got movement, I've got readings" – Chuck

"Oh man, I was getting short too" Doc replied with a grin. Sarah shook her head.

When they finished, Sarah took the ground sheets back to the bench, Doc gathered the spent brass into a sand bag and Chuck was asked to sign off for using the range. 

Doc saw it happen from the side. Chuck was talking to Lt Pike. She was an attractive brunette. Then she did the hair-flick thing girls do. Body posture was … well, she was flirting. Chuck was just being Chuck. Probably didn't notice.

Doc caught Sarah's expression.

Doc got to Chuck first, Lt Pike left. Swaying her hips (just).

"Uh, Chuck? You OK?"

"Sure, why?"

""Cause you now have two holes in the back of your scone from the lasers shooting out of Sarah's eyes – Don't look _now_. Lt Pike should be a mushroom cloud ascending to the stratosphere about now. You adorable psycho bodyguard just went all 'Scanners' on you. Let me guess, you're last girlfriend was brunette, right?"

"Well, yes. Sarah? No. What? Scanners? Really?"

Sarah came up "Hi guys, ready to go?"

"Resistance is futile."

Sarah decided didn't like that smirk on Doc's face.

When they got back to the lines, a runner found them, and "Major Cook's compliments, would you meet with him in his office at 1300?" it turned out the invite included Doc. Chuck smiled, Doc did not. 

* * *

**A.N.** So, Chuck has graduated, and next week we go into the field. There should be three more chapters (maybe an epilogue as well) to go. So there will be some degree of plot soon. Ish.

The blowfly incident is real, except I don't know what happened to the paper target. Glen and I rather wanted it. So did the officers. They won.

**Technical Note: **I know the US uses 'lock and load' for weapons readiness. If I were teaching anyone weapons readiness (and I have), I would teach the system I know. Regardless of their nationality. 


	7. Three conversations

I don't own Chuck et al

Warning, mild sexual concepts.

Three conversations, one by day

Doc was driving. They were in black-out. No lights, pulled the fuse for the brake lights. Night vision goggles on.

When Casey handed over the nods, Doc quoted "Where does he get those _wonderful_ toys?"

Chuck looked at Sarah "Vick, Vick, Vicky Vale." She rolled her eyes.

Casey growled.

They were off the bitumen for real now. Crawling in first gear, never revving the engine, using the engine torque to roll over the rocks. Headed vaguely North. Ish.

Doc was amazed. Casey had bulldozed his way into getting a Rover/Trailer, a shed load of gear, weapons, ammo, fuel, rations and water. And Doc.

Lt Wilson wasn't particularly happy with Casey. Casey was fine with Casey. They were on the road early in the afternoon. Then they left the road. And kept going. Into the dusk, then night. And kept going.

It turned out Chuck couldn't drive manual. The other three took turns at the wheel. Change every couple of hours. For the Yanks, the steering wheel was on the wrong side. Peddles were the same, but the gear knob(s) were set for the left hand.

Doc checked that Chuck and Sarah were asleep in the back. Looked at Casey beside him, and asked "So, what is the story with the two love birds?"

"Numb nuts back there got, well, sort of drafted."

"Uh huh"

"Well, Walker and I work for … different arms of the government.

"Army, Navy – right?"

Casey grinned, "Yeah. Well, no names, no pack-drill. A lot of what we do is in the public eye, so plain clothes. Well, a couple can get places a single guy can't. So …. They pretend to be a couple. Only I think it stopped being _pretend_ about 3 seconds into the first meeting."

"Be the end of the Earth if they did get together?"

"To be honest, as long as they were discrete, it would be good for them. Take away my fun though. But there are rules. We need to put Chuck in situations, or get him to do things he wouldn't normally do. You care for someone, it becomes difficult to do that. Or you do something stupid trying to save them, and get dead."

"Honestly, think you're there already. Anyway, that's exactly what my Mum does to my Dad all the time. The 'getting him to do shit he hates' part."

Grunt. An amused number. "Walker's still professional. And as a team, we have a good success rate. If she was transferred, that'd mean breaking in a new partner. Anyway, poor numb nuts back there is on camera all the time. This has been the longest he's gone without being filmed. So, not a lot of opportunity for them" he added with an evil grin.

"Cameras _all_ the time?

"All. He's important."

_All? Ouch._"Think about it this way. If they get together, it'll stop the longing looks and all the single entendres, they would be able to focus. Well, after about three weeks."

Grunt.

Casey took over, Doc swapped with Sarah. Chuck shifted in his sleep, and leant closer to Doc, who straightened him back up.

"Chuck? Rule number one; no poofters."

* * *

Casey was shaking Doc awake. "Time to swap"

Sarah was driving. Doc climbed into the front seat, locking his Austeyr into the built-in rack. She handed him the GPS. As he fiddled with the unit for a bit, then turned to her with a grin.

"There's a red thingy headed towards a green thingy… I think we're the green thingy."

She shook her head.

Doc looked at her "Oh, come on. You wanna hang with us cool kids, you gotta know the lingo. Get him to show some of his favorite films."

"Oh, he's done that." She replied back.

That puzzled him "You strike me as the type that pays attention."

"Maybe I pay attention to different things."

"Been doing that all my life. Look where that got me."

They rode for a bit, Doc scanning the night with his other new toy, the night vision nods. They were in pretty rough country now. Pretty respectable mountain ranges on either side. The terrain feature of the GPS showed these would get closer.

"If I were to put a check point anywhere, I'd aim for this narrowing here" he said to Sarah.

"Strangely enough, that what we thought too. Mainly because that's the border crossing. We'll pull over and scope it out. Should get there about daybreak."

"Any traffic?"

"At the crossing?"

"Sorry, meant tonight"

"Picked up a heat source on that ridge a while back. Miles away. Should be OK."

"Probably Bin Laden." Doc looked back at the sleepers in the back. "You know, in a way, Chuck's pretty lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"You. For guys like us, I mean me and Chuck. _You_ kind of swim in a different gene pool. We still think Jean Luc Picard is cool."

Sarah smiled a little to herself. _Two years ago, I had no idea who Picard was. But now, well, I've had to sit through some, and you know what? Picard _is_ cool_.

Doc continued "Look, unless I've completely misread Chuck, and he's an unmitigated cad" she shook her head with a smile "Well, as I understand, you are ordered to be around him, right?" nod "Well, unless he crosses the boundary, well, he can keep, I dunno, practicing? Am I making sense?"

"Believe me, you've pretty much nailed it. And that's what he's already doing. And he knows where the boundaries are. Well, mostly."

Doc had echoed that 'mostly' in a quoting girly sort of voice. She looked at him through the night vision gear "OK. Seriously, what is that? Chuck does that to me all the time!"

Doc grinned hugely in the dark "Should ask him that." He paused, "You know Casey's pretty cool with you guys? Sounded like he doesn't like breaking in new partners."

"God, you're as bad as he is!"

"Everyone loves the underdog."

"He's not…"

"You know, pathetically grateful to be yelled at for not staying in the car"

"Trust me, he's not grateful, pathetic or otherwise"

"Poor phrasing. But he's pretty sure it beats the alternative. Never seeing you again."

_God, I know that feeling._ "Well, if the stupi… if he stayed in the car…So what did, uh, Casey say?" as she checked the back for spies.

_Ah ha__._ Doc grinned "Well, Casey trusts you. Trusts you both. Said he'd miss teasing Chuck. Frankly I think it would give him more ammunition. Just don't rub his nose in …. anything."

_God, wish it was that simple. It couldn't be, though, could it?_

Doc then said holding the GPS "If we wanted to admire the view of the mountains, we should stop soon, maybe go for a wander."

"Let's get a bit closer to this side, and find somewhere to hide the car."

"Rover."

"Whatever."

Doc grinned, "You know, any conversation that you use 'whatever' in, if you swap it with 'fuck-off,' the conversation still works?"

Sarah gave him an evil grin "What-ev-er."

She drove as close to the ridge as she could. They found a ledge that could give cover. The silence of shutting the engine off woke the others. Well, Casey, who roughly woke Chuck. They got the cammo nets out, and covered the Rover, making the ledge look …. gentler. Short of reversing into a cave, this would do. They geared up, and started climbing the mountain. Casey had pulled two ech bags out, handing one to Doc. Doc got Chuck to go to 'action.'

Not easy in the dark. Even with night vision. The nods made their own problems. Made the helmet wobble with the extra weight. They got to the top of the ridge eventually. Chuck was trying his hardest to be quiet. He had improved. As first light occurred, they were nearing the point where they could view the crossing. Casey got them to stop-and-prop. Doc got Chuck to imitate him by exaggerating holding rifle out, scanning his sector (back the way they'd come).

Casey whispered "Walker and I will scoot around to the front from _that_" pointing to the right "side. Ten minutes, move forward to that bush, prepare to cover."

"Got it."

Casey and Sarah ghosted their way into the rising sun. Doc noted the time.

"Holy bird-fuck Batman."

Chuck whispered "What?"

"They're good."

"Yeah."

The ten minutes were up. The two moved to the head of the rise. There was a faint footpath leading from the check point he could see below. Lucky they'd picked _this _side. Be a bitch to get unseen to the other range. Well, in a reasonable time.

Movement. If you weren't looking, you'd never have seen it. No sound.

Then Casey and Sarah walked to the waiting Chuck and Doc. Casey said "Ok, back to the Jeep."

Doc said "Rover."

"Whatever."

Chuck wondered what Sarah had found so funny.

They drove closer to the crossing. Out of sight of the crossing, Casey and Sarah got out while Doc kept the Rover moving slowly. Doc took his time winding to the actual road leading to the crossing. It was still early, but to both the boys, it felt like ten o'clock. And they'd missed breakfast.

While they were driving, Doc broached the subject.

"You do know she's keen on you, right?"

"Yeah, but we're both stuck. If I push it too hard, she'll ask for re-assignment."

"Somehow I'm pretty sure you would have to be totally disgusting for that to happen."

"Yeah, but Casey…."

"Would love it. Imagine how much more he'd be able to rib you two. He doesn't want to break up the team."

"God, I wish it was that simple."

"Look, you both feel the same. We all see it. Just, don't go anywhere, you know? Be there. She'll make her mind up. It's her call, it's _always_ the woman's call. Just be standing within three feet of her when she does make her mind up. And preferably have something soft to land on when she does. 'Cause it's gunna be epic." They both grinned. "Or, save her life. Hero's reward, you know? Shoot the bad guy while he's got her drugged and dangling off a bridge somewhere."

"Drugged?"

"Well, far as I can see, that's the only way _any_ bad guy's gunna be able to dangle _her_ off a bridge."

"Nice to see you've put some thought into this. But, hang on, if she's dangling? And I shoot the bad guy …."

"Didn't say it was a perfect plan. Ok, shoot him _before_ the danglage. Then, as he falls into…. OK, shit, this is harder than I thought. Um, and she'd have to be conscious too, so she could see you save her ….. bugger it, stick with plan A, less variables. So, Casey said you were on camera all the time?"

"Yeah, well, not what I want, but….. yeah. At my day job. My home. I live with my sister and her fiancé. Everywhere."

"Bedroom, bathroom?"

"Yep."

"Ouch"

"Oh, its worse. To explain why Sarah and Casey are around me all the time, Casey works in the same shop that I do, and lives across the courtyard from me. And Sarah is my fake girlfriend. Since I live with my sister, to convince everyone that we _are_ a couple, Sarah's had to sleep over a few nights. Cameras ,…"

"Ok, um, how do you deal with … first thing in the morning?" Doc's eyes darted to his own lap and back "You know, that first glorious piss of the day?"

Chuck laughed "I like that. Um, not fun."

"She know?"

"Yeah" Chuck recalled the first time Sarah found … him? It? Him.

_Sarah had rolled over half awake, and her hand had bumped into his erection that had __escaped from his boxers. She'd moved her hand back to find out what she'd found. Then away very quickly._

_Her eyes widened, darted to the cameras, then back to Chuck. Her cobalt eyes softened, her face fell. They both mouthed the word 'sorry.' Chuck sort of shrugged _'my bad.' _Then, they spent the next few minutes just gazing into each other's eyes. They'd never spoken about it._

_It was both the saddest, and one of the most hopeful moments they'd shared._

It was time. Doc sped up, and soon the crossing point was in sight. They pulled up short of the crossing. Both guys got out, Doc holding a large map. They walked up to one of the guards with an apologetic smile, and both arguing amongst themselves, and asking directions in English.

Doc had the guard's attention, and he pointed over the guard's shoulder indicating something. The guard turned 'round to find blue eyes, and blond hair in his face. He whipped back to Doc only find Doc's rifle butt in his face. He never head Doc's apologetic 'sorry' with a smile belying that word.

The other guard ran to the altercation. Only to have Casey materialize out of nowhere, and bring him down.

"Holy snapping duck shit!" escaped from Doc. How did Casey do that? It was like he'd been standing in plain sight all the time, just no-one had seen him.

Chuck did a good impersonation "Mmmm, duct tape…."

He got two smiles for that.

"Anyone else?"

Casey replied with a grin "Tied up at the moment."

"That never gets old, does it?" - Chuck

"Alright, let's keep going."

"You know, I do believe this constitutes an international incident." - Doc

Chuck smiled, "Shiny, let's be bad guys."

* * *

**A.N.** The 'morning after' scene is my thoughts on what could happen after **ne71** hilarious "Chuck Vs the Premium Drunk."

I have also shamelessly plagiarised the "stay within three feet" line from **Course Jester**'s excellent "Sarah Vs The Second First Date."

Both these fanfics are listed in my "favourite stories," if you haven't read them, I do recommend them.

And knowing my luck, someone will point out that the Toyota Whatever used as the Nerd Herders are manual. I have no idea. I have assumed. Old Warrant Officers saying - that means making an Ass out of U and Me.

Thanks to Jimmy 144 for pointing out that quoting _Galaxy Quest_ has effectively given Doc the "red shirt of death." Hadn't thought of that...


	8. The former Soviet factory

I don't own Chuck et al.

The former Soviet Factory

They drove the Rover along the road now. Making good time. They skirted around some little villages. By late afternoon, the little towns were getting closer together. The desert had changed a little, hard farming country, but there were farms. There were even fences.

When they changed drivers, all took the opportunity to stretch and attend bladder control. By silent agreement, whichever side Sarah got out was her side for this. The men fanned out in the other three directions, studiously not looking at her.

By the second time this happened, Casey and Doc found a game to play. Try to get Chuck to take the quadrant _opposite_ Sarah. She picked it the first time. She sighed to herself; _Boys_.

It was dark when they pulled up outside the town. Hid the Rover in an old shed. Looked like the shed hadn't been used in years. Geared up, extra ammo. Check the radio sets. Cross country. They found and followed the rail line, off to one side, into town. Doc made a weak joke about flying IFR. Chuck looked puzzled. From Casey and Sarah, it only rated slightly amused grimaces.

The factory looked ancient. And abandoned.

"Zoinks, Scoobie ….."

"Shut up Chuck."

There was a faded sign written in Cyrillic (naturally).

Chuck flashed. "Ok, wow, um the third floor, North East corner has been _slightly_ modified. And he's got a lot of bombs. And the security is elegant."

Chuck was right. The security was good. It took Sarah more than five minutes to get them all in. Even with Chuck's magic on the laptop. There was muttering. Maybe even cursing, but they got in.

Night vision on, they fanned out into the factory floor. Some very big chunks of old Soviet machinery. Overhead pulleys and hooks. There was a new section over to the right.

Chuck was right. Whoever _he_ was, he had a lot of bombs.

"Wow. Is bomb. Werry, big bomb." Doc whispered the quote in a Russian accent.

Chuck looked at Sarah, who had a shy grin, then whispered back "Seen bigger."

Doc replied "It's scary that you say that so casually."

"Scary part was _after_ we couldn't defuse it, or get away in ….OW!" Chuck looked at Sarah who was ten feet away radiating an air of angelic innocence.

"Quiet." Hissed Casey. "Bart- Carmichael, Walker, try that side. Corporal, you're with me"

Casey had picked the hard way. Avoiding the stairs, the two climbed the struts of the building itself. There were lights, so off came the goggles. Peering over the floor, they saw three bad guys. And Casey and Doc were six feet away from the ledge of the floor. They would have to jump. Quietly.

Sarah and Chuck had an easier time. They were able to climb the factory machines, and were able to get to the floor without incident. Moving across the level, Sarah spotted the guards, pulled Chuck out of sight, and peered around the crate they were using for a shield. Casey signaled 'quiet' to Sarah, and hauled himself over the ledge onto the floor.

One guard caught sight of Casey getting up, and shouted. Only to be cut off by Sarah butt-striking him on the head with her rifle. The other guards, torn as to which direction to react, were also knocked out. One by Casey, Sarah took the other. Doc was stunned. You make a movie using those moves Sarah used. _Crouching, Hidden Something's_.

Casey said quietly "Quickly, someone might have heard that. Let's get up there." They bound the thugs with zip locks, hid them roughly, and this time used the stairs.

Nobody on this floor. The next was Chuck's third floor. It looked like it should be inside an office block. Or a laboratory. This time there were guards. Too far to sneak up on.

Casey opened up with his assault version of the M203 as he burst onto the floor. Sarah and Doc fanned out. Two guards were down, the others taking what cover they could. Doc saw one pesky one was using the wall for cover, Doc adjusted distance from the corner, and shot him through the wall. The battle was a lot louder that the movies make it out to be. Casey and Sarah moved aggressively through the offices. Doc and Chuck kept behind, covering the rear (Chuck) and the two agents in front.

Chuck was able to fire a burst at the guards who'd snuck up behind them. He didn't hit anyone, but the warning (and girlish scream) warned the rest. Pinned down on two fronts. Casey had a group keeping him busy. Sarah was torn, firing in both directions from a poor position.

The shot hit her in the chest, knocking her flat, and into a corner.

Chuck only saw Sarah's boots pointing toes up, and froze. He literally couldn't think, couldn't move. Then blessedly, her foot moved, and she groaned. Vest, thank God. Chuck heard her swear softly, and discovered he hadn't breathed since forever.

One of the guards saw Chuck freeze. He aimed at Chuck. Doc got him first. The other two reacted, exposing themselves. Switch to auto, and Doc stitched about twenty rounds across them. Change mags.

Doc got to his side "Good move there."

"What?"

"The startled 'roo in the headlights. The three guards were all trying to get you. I got them first" he had a feral grin "You make good bait. Don't do it again. Let's go see how she is"

They got to Sarah as she was getting to her knees. Casey called out "She alive?"

Doc replied "Yeah."

"Good."

Doc said to Sarah "Wow, he really likes you"

"Well, for Casey, that was gushing."

"Chuck, cover that a-ways. You good?"

Sarah rubbed her chest. Doc and Chuck furiously studied their surroundings for bad guys. "Well, that's going to leave a mark. Let's go."

Sarah and Casey were able to advance to battle. With two more bad guys down, Casey threw one of his stun grenades, giving warning via the team radio. They quickly subdued the disorientated guards, binding them up. Casey called "Chuck! Which way?"

"To the left."

They found a different area of the level. Sealed walls and windows. What looked suspiciously like an air lock. Chuck went to a terminal, plugging in his laptop. Casey and Doc fanned out. Sarah stayed where she was. The laptop translated the menus into English.

"Oh shit oh God oh dear. This is bad. Very bad."

Sarah called concerned "Chuck. What is it?"

"Um, Oh God. This stuff makes Sarin look like fruit punch. Looks like they plan on shipping it, oh God. Pick a city."

"Barto - Carmichael! What is going on?"

"OK, Stone Diamond has weaponised this stuff. Those ex-Soviet shells we saw down stairs? They're full of it. I've got shipping documents ready for Washington. London. Tokyo….."

"Chuck!" cried out Sarah as a new batch of bad guy turned up. Two grabbed Sarah. Casey reacted in time to fight off the two trying to take him. Doc, who was away from the exits was alone for the time being. He ducked and found what cover he could.

"Sarah!" cried Chuck as he tried to race to her. Chuck was grabbed by another baddie. This guy held Chuck from behind, with a hand gun to Chuck's head. Classic hostage position.

The baddie holding Chuck called out in English "I have your analyst. Move, and he dies."

Chuck caught the profile of the man holding him, and flashed. "You're Belakov!"

"How do you…. Surrender. I will kill your analyst"

Chuck whimpered "I think you're supposed to say 'or'."

"I did not make mistake."

"Sarah!" came the strangled cry.

Casey was pinned down with two more guards. Sarah was pinned from behind by one guard using his rifle as a choke hold. Another guard was rushing to attack Sarah. When he was within reach, she did the _Matrix_ running up the wall thing, only she used the oncoming guard as the wall. As she reached his head, she kicked him in the head (once on the chin as her boot was going up, then her heel on his crown on the way down) to knock him out, and used the momentum to flip herself over the top of, and behind the guard holding her. His neck was broken before her feet hit the ground. She tried to rush to Chuck, but more guards delayed her.

_Corporal, have you got a clean shot?_ Casey sent over the radio

_I have a partial. Chuck's too close for a head shot_

_Take it!_

Doc aimed at the two in the center, they were moving around a bit. No hope of center of seen mass. That was Chuck. The arm holding the hand gun was cocked out. He shot the elbow.

It practically exploded.

Chuck was the one screaming. Belakov reacted, but no sound. As soon as Chuck was clear, both Casey and Doc double tapped Belakov. Doc got him twice in the chest, Casey owned the two in his head.

Sarah was free of hindrance finally. She rushed to Chuck with an ugly expression. Chuck was sure she was going to rip the lungs out of his would be killer with her bare hands if he wasn't already dead. Deliberately calming herself, she checked Chuck was OK.

Casey cleared his attackers. That seemed to be the end of the battle. Chuck went back to the computer plugged into the foreign terminal. The drug/weapon lab used the standard practice of lower pressure inside to contain any leaks. Chuck sealed the lab by _increasing_ pressure inside the airlocks so the inward opening doors could not be forced. Video feed showed there were more workers (and some guards) inside. They weren't going anywhere.

Sarah and Doc cleared the rest of the levels. The stand-off at the terminal had been the last stand of the baddies. When they got back, Casey was on his phone (and frustrated). He handed it over to Sarah saying "This guy's Russian is worse than mine." Sarah began to talk into the phone.

Chuck gazed in wonder at her "She makes Russian sound sexy."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" growled Casey.

"I'm multi-tasking." Murmured Chuck.

Casey looked puzzled. Doc whispered to Casey "He's vertical, staring at her. And he's vaguely coherent, all at the same time. _That's_ multi-tasking."

Grunt. Smidge of amusement.

Doc then asked "What's going on?"

"Called my superiors, they've called in the locals, with some help from some special friends. They'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Trust the locals?"

"No government wants to be seen as the bad guys. Except maybe for Kim Il Jong."

Doc saw the twinkle in Chuck's eyes.

"No, don't"

Chuck began to sing "Oh, so rwonrey, oh so rwonrey…"

Doc turned back to Casey "Well, you will give him a straight line."

"That's why I don't speak much, cuts off the problem."

Doc tried out a grunt. He made a _'I'm thinking I like it'_ sort of a face.

Chuck carried on with using the laptop to scour the host system. The files he sent off were substantial, and damming. Chuck knew this was a good find. There were quite a number of leads and some big missions would come from this.

Casey and Doc began to gather all the surviving prisoners together on the lower level.

Just before dawn, the Special Forces teams arrived. They called in back-up when the size of the weapons stash was discovered. They would need freight trains to move it.

Chuck spent all morning saving and sending data off to the CIA. 

* * *

**A.N.** The flying joke is - IFR stand for I Follow Railways (or I Follow Roads) – the thing has to lead you _somewhere_. The _Werry Big Bomb_ line is from Big Trouble, a (werry) funny film. 


	9. A parting of the ways

I don't own Chuck et al.

A Parting Of The Ways

By midafternoon, the team was able to eat and rest. Their relief had taken over. Casey told Doc that the team would depart back home from here. Casey had organized a ride on the Galaxy from the nearby field that the Special Forces had arrived in. There was room for the Rover too. They would fly to the American base the team first landed in, and Doc would drive back to his own base.

Doc met up with Chuck when they landed at the American base, and said "Looks like you guys get to go home early."

"Yeah, looks like this has given us a whole bunch of trails to chase up. So it's home, but not over."

"Well, it's been fun. Mostly." Doc smiled as Chuck echoed the _mostly_.

"Thanks. You saved me, and made me laugh. These guys need to learn some quotes."

"Hey, Casey surprised you. But you should teach her. At least teach her the basics… the _Aliens_ thing is bugging her."

"I know. It drives her batshit." He added with a grin.

"Might want to go easy on that. That kick-arse ninja girl friend of yours can do some damage."

Both paused, and then both sighed in a wistful sound "Yeah….."

"And yet you race in, screaming like a school girl every time she has to fight someone."

"I know man. It's just that …"

Doc interrupted "Look, I get that. These guys" indicating Casey and Sarah "are pretty smart. They aren't going in anywhere without flank and depth. Back-up right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do me…. Do yourself a favor. I guarantee you are holding a bigger weapon than anything you can pick up and pull a trigger on. And I've seen you pull a trigger, trust me. You've got a radio, or a mobile phone. You could probably call in the 82nd Airborne if you needed to." Doc paused "Actually, there's a scenario. If you need to get the hero's reward. Save her by using them, and maybe an armored column." He paused, "Seriously, it's pissing her off. Stay in the car. Might even be worth your while".

"Tanks."

A manly hug ensued. Two seconds, and back slapping. Doc wrote out is e-mail address, asking to keep in contact when they could.

Sarah came over, kissing Doc on the cheek. "Thank you" with a brilliant smile. His knees wobbled slightly. She continued "He's really liked working with you. He's missed his friends. You helped immensely with that. Thanks again."

"No problem. Keep him safe, huh? I kinda like the fuzzball. Look, if he won't stay in the car, get a spray bottle of water. Ssst in the face. Works with dogs."

Sarah said nothing, but her eyes sparkled.

Casey simply shook hands with Doc. "Thank you corporal."

"My pleasure, sir." Doc then picked up is helmet, put it on, stood to attention and saluted (palm out).

Casey responded (palm flat) "Dismissed, Doc." With a soft grunt.

Doc turned to the trio saying "I'd better get back. It'll be dark soon…and they mostly come at night…"

Chuck and Doc shared the grin. Sarah thought for a moment, and then stood open mouthed (Chuck had, after all shown her that film, She'd liked the fact that the weapons had looked like _real_ weapons). Casey kept quiet. If Casey smiled, then he was smiling.

With a final wave, Doc drove off.

"Well, let's go home." Said Casey. 

* * *

**A.N.** I've borrowed the spray bottle concept from Zerectica's "Sarah's Mission." And from "Big Bang Theory."

There will be an epilogue. And thank you very much for sticking with me this long.


	10. Epilogue

I don't own Chuck et al.

Mild sexual content warning.

* * *

Epilogue

And lo, it came to pass that Chuck stayed in the car.

It had been a few weeks, chasing up leads from the former Soviet 'Stan site. The intel was gold. The team was involved in six missions as direct fallout from the recent mission.

Two of them were when only Casey and Sarah needed to go in. Both times, Chuck stayed put. It nearly killed him to do so, but he did. The second time, he called for back-up and the back-up got there in time.

The first time, both Sarah and Casey just looked at Chuck. Nothing was said, although eyebrows did rise. The second time, Chuck was thanked with a heart stopping smile, and a _very_ quiet grunt.

* * *

Two weeks after calling for back-up, Sarah was over for a planned sleep over. The evening was uneventful. Ellie and Awesome had made dinner (magnificent, as usual). During the movie, Sarah snuggled up to Chuck on the couch. She fell asleep on Chuck's shoulder. Ellie and Awesome went to bed. Chuck realized that Sarah had woken up when they left. He knew they should move, but was happy where he was. So was Sarah.

Then both realized that too long, and Casey would start making notes.

During the night, Sarah had adopted her position on Chuck's chest. They both slept well this way.

When morning came, they'd separated during the night, and woke up facing each other. They were content to gaze silently.

Again, Chuck's morning erection had escaped his boxers. He wasn't _completely_ sure, but he was pretty damn sure that Sarah's hand was close to him, Chuck could feel the warmth near himself.

Sarah spoke "I've been thinking."

"That's always fun." He replied with mild concern. Usually, that mean he had to do something outside his comfort zone.

"I think you deserve a night off. We've had a huge win against Fulcrum. How about some time off, from under the cover?"

"Hmm?"

"Look, I come over, and we're under cover, right? How about next sleep over, you come to my hotel? No surveillance. You could bring a book and read, or something. I can do some paper work. You. And me, no fake relationship, no cover. Have the night off."

Then something amazing happened.

She took his erection in her hand.

She could feel his pulse. Her hand almost felt scalded.

Chuck's eyes widened, but no reaction that would show up on tape. Only dogs with _very_ keen hearing could hear the sound that escaped his throat.

Sarah's mouth went dry. She tried to swallow, and continued "We could give our cover the night off. We can just be us. I mean you can be just you. We'd still be on call, and I'd have to watch you….."

"That sounds good. Ellie loves having you over, but Devon's wondered why I don't stay the night with you."

"What kind of girl do think I am, Mr. Bartowski?"

"Amazing." He grinned.

They got up (Chuck needed a few minutes to restore order), and began the shower/breakfast routine with his sister and near brother-in-law.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Chuck turned up at Sarah's hotel for the appointed sleep over.

The time since Sarah's sleep over had been agony. He was sure Casey _knew._ Every time he spoke to Sarah, either in person or over the phone, she sounded different. Distant.

Chuck startled easily at almost any sound. Casey _knew_, Chuck was sure of it, he was almost looking out for Casey to tranq him or something.

His heart was trying to escape through his throat, and his mouth was dry. He'd brought a paperback with him as the cover. He was reading the _Orbital Decay_ recommended by his Aussie friend. He was three quarters through it, and knew he would have to re-read it. For some reason, he wasn't able to focus on it for the last couple of weeks.

When Sarah let him to her room, they stood awkwardly for several heartbeats. Chuck left his backpack near the door, and half raised his book as a greeting.

Neither could make a noise beyond a croak.

And then she _launched_ herself at him.

Chuck almost reached the halfway point.

* * *

Chuck messed it up.

There was nothing soft to land on.

Neither of them noticed.

* * *

About three weeks later, Doc was back to depot, and went to the boozer with his laptop. He worked through his back log of emails while playing music. He found Chuck's message buried about one third of the way down. He grinned like a thief for the rest of the night.

He'd never know it, but it was a grin he shared with Casey.

"_You were right. It was (and is) epic."  
_

* * *

**A.N.** Thank you very much for sticking with me this far. I am surprised how chuffed I feel about how many people have read this, thank you very much to all who have reviewed, favouritised, or just read.

* * *

**Post Script 06 Nov 2010.**

I used to be happy with my description of "nothing soft to land on."

Eloquent, I thought.

Last night, I was reading Moonlight Pilot's magnificent "Walker's Eleven." Chapter 20. "A study in physics and catastrophe" is an understatement. I just said the words. Moonlight showed you what happens when there is "nothing soft to land on."

Read it.

It is brilliantly hilarious.

If I knew someone who worked for the Nerd Herd I would get them to attach a link here.

I don't, so if you don't know the story, I have listed it in my favourite stories.


End file.
